So, You're Getting Married?
by Tekalali
Summary: Cloud was more than a little shocked when his best friend Zack told him he was going to get married, but the surprise didn't stop there. ZackXCloud one-shot


It's taking me way too long to re do some of these one-shots D: I keep getting bored of them.

Tily: Lazy

Kit: Shush you.

So here's another ZackXCloud! I need to write more of this pairing, they're one of my favourites and so cute.

That's all I've got to say. There's no bad language for a change 8P _Italics are flash backs._

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy VII Zack would still be alive damn it! unfortunately the only thing I own is the story idea, all characters are copyright to Square Enix

* * *

Cloud tapped his foot impatiently and looked down at his watch, sighing and feeling nervous for some reason as he waited for his best friend to emerge from the door across the hall. "Zack, are you ready yet? We're going to be late," the blond called into the man's room from the other side of the door.

"Patience choco, patience, we'll make it don't worry," Cloud heard Zack's muffled voice before the raven opened the door slightly to look at the blond who was standing with a frown on his face.

"Every time you say that we end up late." Cloud said and the raven chuckled.

"Would you relax please?" Zack asked and smiled at the other man, "besides, it's a wedding, I doubt anyone will leave without hearing the 'I do's'." the raven closed the door again and Cloud sighed exasperatedly, this was the one time he wouldn't forgive Zack for being late. The door finally swung open a few minutes later revealing Zack in all his tuxedoed glory looking rather bashful, the blond finally stopped fidgeting to look at the other male "how do I look?" the raven asked, flattening out his shirt and vest and fiddling with his tie.

"Like a groom," Cloud said and smiled, receiving a large grin back from Zack.

"Well I try," the raven laughed. "I have to make an effort if I'm getting married to the most perfect person in the world," Zack grinned "you should get ready or we really will be late. I have to head down to the church so I'll see you there?" the raven asked and Cloud rolled his eyes as Zack gave him a cheeky grin.

"Like I could miss this" the blond smirked before Zack closed the door to his room and walked down the corridor, waving goodbye to Cloud.

Cloud watched as the man turned the corner and disappeared from view, he remembered when his best friend had told him he was getting married not so long ago:

_"You're getting _married_?!" Cloud asked, shock lacing his question, and he blinked his wide blue eyes at the raven. Zack had never mentioned anything about marriage before. _Ever_. So it was a surprise that he suddenly decided to ask someone to marry him, Cloud didn't even know his best friend was dating._

_"Yup," the raven grinned broadly and nodded at the bemused and wide eyed blond._

_"To who?"_

The blond shook his head and walked into his own room to change. Cloud's room was rather dusty from lack of use, he didn't often sleep in his own room since he had somewhere better to be, it was really just used for storing his clothes and belongings. The bed even looked cold and lonely and the blond showed no interest in sleeping in it. Cloud's tuxedo was hanging safely on his wardrobe door in its plastic cover and he carefully removed it and started to undress.

Cloud shrugged on his blazer and looked at himself in the full length mirror, inspecting the suit and making sure it looked its best before resting his eyes on his left ring finger, and the white gold band attached to it, "my love never ends" written beautifully around the delicate ring. The blond smiled softly, Zack might have thought who he was marrying was perfect, but not as perfect as Cloud thought he was engaged to, even if it did sound selfish to say so, he knew it was true. Cloud fiddled with the ring as he thought about his wedding, drawing close very quickly.

The blond glanced at himself again before turning away, throwing a betrayed look at the hair brush lying on the bed which had not only managed to make his already uncontrollably spiky hair a little more messy, but had served to be as much use as a wooden bucket in a fire. Cloud sighed as he finally left his room and exited the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Cloud left the building to find a brunette woman standing in a long, elegant midnight blue dress beside an expensive car, she smiled excitedly at the blond as he approached her and hugged him tightly. "Hello Cloud," she greeted the blond who hugged her back.

"Hey Aerith," he chuckled and the brunette let go, her usual plait hanging between her shoulders, her pink ribbon had been replace with a blue one to match her dress.

"You look wonderful," she complimented after looking the man up and down, he looked perfect for the occasion.

"As do you," Cloud smiled. "Where's Tifa?" he asked finding the raven haired woman missing which was rather unusual, he was sure he would have heard her voice as he walked from his apartment.

"She's with Zack, I don't trust him on his own," Aerith giggled and the two climbed into the car, the driver making his way away from the apartment and towards the church. "I'm so excited!" Aerith chimed as the car drove down the country road, she fidgeted in her seat in anticipation "aren't you?" she asked and Cloud gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I am." Zack was his best friend, he just wanted to see him happy, that was all that mattered to him now.

"I hope we're not late," the brunette said as she looked out of the dark tinted windows and Cloud chuckled, he'd never seen the girl so bubbly, he was so used to the calm, rational woman Aerith usually was, unlike Tifa who was constantly a ball of energy, and Cloud wondered how Zack was coping with her. Sure the raven man was a ball of energy himself, but he had nothing on Tifa.

"Well," Cloud shrugged "no one will leave until they hear the 'I do's'." the blond said and smiled.

******

"Jesus Tifa calm down, how come you're more excited at my wedding than I am," Zack pressed his hand to his face and slid it down to his mouth to muffle his laughter as he watched the woman bounce around like a child.

"It's just so romantic!" Tifa burst out and flung her arms wide before hugging herself tightly and smiling which slowly turned into a pout. "Why can't it be my wedding?" she sighed sadly before smiling again, "you two are just so perfect for each other," the raven woman said and hugged Zack with crushing force knocking the wind out of him.

"Tifa, if you don't let go there'll be no groom left to marry." Tifa and Zack both turned to see Cid walk into the church followed by Vincent and Yuffie, the two men wearing matching suits and Yuffie in a black dress like Tifa.

"Are you kidding me? This guy would come back from the dead just for this wedding," Yuffie said, and the two girls laughed as Zack scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry for being so in love," Zack said, pouting and sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Aww it's just so cute!" Tifa said, squeezing the raven again. "Where are Barret and Reeve?" Tifa asked once she let go of Zack who stood, bent over and gasping for breath.

"Reeve went to pick up Reno and Rude and Barret and Marlene have gone to get Rufus and Elena." Vincent informed the girl and Tifa nodded before everyone turned to look at Zack who was fishing through his pockets for his ringing phone 'Sex Bomb' playing loudly from the small contraption.

"Sex God Zack speaking, Chocobo rider extraordinaire," Zack winked at the group who all rolled their eyes simultaneously, a 'hmph' coming from the other end of the phone.

"I'm with Sephiroth and Genesis now," a voice said and Zack smirked, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"Bring 'em here Angeal, are they in suits like I told them?" the raven asked and smirked.

"Oh yeah," Angeal said and Zack could hear the amusement lacing the man's words.

"We're just waiting for the special guest to start the main event so come down to the church," Zack said, and Angeal agreed before the raven closed his phone.

"Please tell me someone brought a camera," Zack said giddily to the group and Cid flashed the small digital camera at the raven.

"Reeve's got one too, he's giving it to Cait Sith for safe keeping." Cid said and Zack nodded.

"Good, I can't wait to see this," the raven smirked again.

"Well now aren't _we_ looking smart," the group turned to see Reno walk through the church doors with Rude and Reeve, they each walked up to Zack and said their congratulations "so where's the bride to be?" Reno asked and Zack smiled.

"Shouldn't be long now," the raven said. "Hey guys, why don't we all sit down, the others won't be able to get in if we're stood here." Everyone nodded and took their seats at the front of the church, Reeve walking past the altar and through a door at the very front of the church to change.

"Ok, now you're the one fidgetting," Tifa said to Zack as she watched him fiddle with his suit and give a weak smile as he tried to calm down, taking deep breathes and closing his eyes as Tifa giggled, "you two love each other, there's nothing to be nervous about," the woman said and Zack nodded, holding his breath and letting it out in one swift sigh.

Barret soon arrived with Rufus and a very pregnant Elena who waddled her way to the seats at the front. "Good god Elena you look like you've eaten a boulder," Zack said and smirked at the glare the blond woman sent his way before laughing, "kidding, kidding" the raven said and put his hands up in defence "you look beautiful," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't mess with me mr. groom I'm not a happy woman." Elena said but smiled to show she forgave him.

"Wow, then I feel bad for Rufus," Zack laughed and turned to look at the man who was looking particularly drained.

"You have no idea," the blond man whispered and shook Zack's hand before sitting next to Elena.

"You look so pretty Marlene," Tifa said to the young girl who giggled.

"You look more beautiful," the young girl said as she swayed from side to side, her hands together behind her back.

"Hey Zack, aren't you missing two?" Barret's booming voice called and the raven turned to look at the man who looked rather out of place in a suit.

"They're on their way," Zack smiled as Tifa's phone rang and she answered with a happy hello, she closed the phone a few minutes later and grinned ecstatically.

"They'll be 5 minutes," she said.

Thankfully Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth arrived before the other two, receiving fits of laughter from Zack who took Cid's camera and took a photo of the three in their suits, "I'm going to cherish this picture forever," the raven said, cradling the camera "when I get all of these pictures printed, you're all in for some serious blackmail," Zack laughed and sighed happily, "my work here is done."

The three men rolled their eyes and Sephiroth jabbed the raven in the forehead with his finger. "You're getting married you imbecile," the silver haired man said and Zack grinned sheepishly before Sephiroth shook his head and sat down with the group.

"Places everyone," Tifa said from the doors at the back of the room which she closed after her from outside. Zack walked up and stood at the alter in front of where Reeve was standing, joined by Cid who stood slightly further back, leaving space at the top for the best man. Vincent, Barret, Yuffie and Marlene exited the hall with Tifa and the room was now silent, well to everyone except Zack, who's heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

"You're too nervous," Reeve said to the raven and Zack gave a weak smile, "just calm down, for the last time Zack, you have nothing to worry about."

******

"You're here," Tifa squealed and hugged Aerith and Cloud tightly, "everyone's inside so we'll go in if you're ready." Both nodded and Tifa turned around and put Marlene and Yuffie in the right places then stood behind them, Vincent stood beside Yuffie and Barret stood beside Tifa, the two girls linked their arms with the men and Tifa gave out another happy sigh.

The doors opened into the hall and everyone turned to look at the double doors, Marlene walked in first throwing petals in the air from her small wicker basket and smiling joyfully, next was Yuffie and Vincent who walked together, the young girl smiling brilliantly and occasionally giggling and tightening her grip on Vincent's arm, Tifa and Barret followed and the four broke off to different sides of the altar, Vincent and Barret stood at either side of Cid and Yuffie and Tifa stood near the empty spot of the altar to the left.

Finally everyone stood up as Cloud and Aerith walked into the room together, the crowd smiled brilliantly, and in her hormonal state Elena broke out into joyful sobs, Rufus comforting her while he watched.

Yeah, Cloud remembered when Zack had told him that he was getting married all too well:

_"To who?" Cloud asked and Zack scratched the back of his neck._

"_Well, I haven't exactly asked yet but I'm hoping they'll say yes," the raven said, a small blush forming on his cheeks._

"_Just ask her Zack, no one would say no to you," Cloud said reassuringly, though his heart was sinking into his stomach, he would support Zack to the ends of the earth because he was his best friend… and he loved him more than he could describe. The blond didn't know why but he had been falling in love with the hyper active raven for years. He wouldn't tell him though. Zack would have no interest in him, so what was the point of spoiling their friendship._

"_I know I'm irresistible and everything." Cloud scoffed and rolled his eyes at his friend "but this is the one person I care about more than anything in the world, I don't want to spoil everything."_

"_You better ask Zack, if she makes you this happy then I'll murder you if you don't," Cloud said in the most convincing and non jealous voice he could muster._

"_Ok," Zack said and took a deep breath._

"_See, that's what I mean, I'm not used to you being all serious… on.. me-" Cloud's voice trailed away and his eyes widened as he watched his best friend get down on one knee in front of him. Cloud quickly looked around to see if anyone had walked into their apartment while he wasn't looking, but there was no one there apart from the two friends, and Cloud's heart shot back up, past his chest and into his throat where it was beating rapidly and threatening to kill the blond._

"_Will you marry me, Cloud?" Zack asked and pulled out a small box which he opened to reveal a delicate white gold ring 'my love never ends' written around the band. The blond stood in shock and stared at his best friend, the two hadn't even dated and Zack was already proposing? Well it was his way of doing things after all, Cloud knew that well, but just _proposing out of nowhere!_ Of course Cloud was going to say yes._

"_B-but I th-thought you said-" Cloud started but Zack shook his head._

"_I never said it was a woman, you did." The blond wasn't totally sure how Zack knew he was going to ask that but he was right, it was the blond who had said 'she' not Zack. "So" the raven said after a short but painful silence, he was starting to worry that this idea had gone terribly wrong. "Will ya?" he asked and Cloud blinked, still in shock._

"_This isn't another joke of your is it? Because you did trick me on april fools day and said you'd got Aerith pregnant," Zack rolled his eyes at the panicking blond, though he was still worried this was going backwards._

"_I'm being serious for a change, now _please_," Zack emphasized, desperate for an answer one way or another "just tell me yes or no," the raven chuckled nervously. _

_Cloud blinked again, realising that this was actually _real _and smiled softly at Zack's hopeful expression. "Yes" the blond said and Zack smiled happily as he slipped the ring on Cloud's finger and kissed his hand before standing up and slowly inching his face towards the blonde's, who gently shut his eyes, feeling Zack's breath warm his face before their lips touched in a soft but passionate kiss._

_The two broke away and the raven rested his head against Cloud's smiling as blue eyes met blue eyes and the blond sighed and chuckled "we haven't even been on a date and I'm already marrying you."_

"_Now that's not true, we've been on plenty of dates, you just didn't know it." Zack grinned sneakily as the blond realised he was pretty right, Zack had asked him to go out somewhere with him plenty of times with just the two of them, and Cloud would always go, he just wished he'd known that those were real dates._

"_You devious-" Cloud said and Zack smirked before placing a small peck on Cloud's lips making the blond stop and sigh. "You're lucky I love you or I'd murder you right now," Cloud said and Zack pulled a questioning face._

"_you love me?" he asked, "wow. I don't know if I'm ready for that sort of commitment," the raven grinned as Cloud rolled his eyes and elbowed him, and Zack chuckled as he laced his arms around the blonde's back. "I love you too choco" the raven said and kissed the blond passionately again._

The two made their way to the altar, Aerith kissed Cloud on the cheek once they reached the others and let go of his arm to stand beside Tifa and Yuffie, leaving the blond to walk up and stand beside Zack who smiled joyfully at his soon to be husband.

"You look wonderful," Zack said and took Cloud's hands, the blond smiled back shrugged slightly.

"I try," the blond smirked, and the raven smiled before Reeve started the ceremony.

******

"So where's the honeymoon?" Yuffie asked at the reception as Zack flicked through pictures on the digital camera, bursting out in fits of laughter when necessary, though he still couldn't get over the fact that Sephiroth and Genesis were in suits, he'd taken his fair share of pictures of them through out the day.

"I don't know," Cloud admitted. "Zack won't tell me," he shrugged, he was used to things like that so he didn't bother worrying about it.

"We should probably get going soon," Zack said looking up from the camera, "don't want to miss our flight." Cloud nodded an ok.

The two looked around the room, Angeal was chatting to Sephiroth at one of the tables, Rufus was sitting with a now composed Elena, one hand placed on her stomach as she rested her head on his shoulder, as he talked to Reeve. Tifa and Aerith were dancing with Marlene and the three were giggling happily, Barret was standing at the buffet table and occasionally turning around to chuckle at the giggling girls and Cid was attempting to get Vincent and Genesis drunk, Reno and Rude were already half gone, all of them were sitting at the open bar.

Zack laughed and shook his head before turning to Yuffie, "here Yuffie, make sure Cid makes us a copy of these, we're sneaking out," the raven winked and the girl nodded.

"Have a nice time," she said and the two men walked away and towards the car.

"Hey!" both men turned around as Zack opened the car door to see Tifa standing with her arms folded across her chest, the rest of their friends standing behind her, all wearing the same questioning expression, "leaving without saying goodbye?" she asked and Zack laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"You all looked busy," he said sheepishly, and Tifa rolled her eyes as she smiled down at the two and the group approached them.

"Elena, make sure you don't have that baby before we get back," Cloud said to the woman who smiled.

"I'm not making any promises," she laughed in response, and hugged the other blond before sobbing again, Cloud patting her back before Rufus rolled his eyes and cradled the woman against himself.

"Have fun," the older man said and shook Cloud's hand.

"Don't start causing trouble," Sephiroth warned Zack as he said goodbye.

"Aww come on Seph, you know me," Zack laughed.

"Exactly," the silverette smirked and shook the raven's hand.

"Zack!" said man spun around to see Angeal sitting in the drivers seat of the car, "will you hurry up already," he said and Zack grinned.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he said and walked towards the car.

The group waved as the car sped away and Cloud and Zack waved back until they were out of sight "so are you going to tell me where we're going?" the blond asked as he rested his head on Zack's shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

Zack kissed his husband's forehead "now choco, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?" the raven grinned and Cloud rolled his eyes.

"I love you Zack" the blond said and leaned up to kiss the raven who smiled and happily kissed back.

"I love you too" Zack grinned "and I always will."

* * *

**A/N: I very much enjoyed putting Sephiroth in a suit XD he'd look like a Mafia boss in my mind. Oh and yes, 'Chocobo rider extraodinaire' is an innuendo... pretty lame right? well it was a hint, kudos to anyone who realised 8) and Aerith's dress is a different colour because she's the maid of honour, I didn't change the colour to black half way through or anything.  
**

**Tily: At first I thought Zack was going to marry Aerith! DX you tricked me.**

**Kit: *smirk* that _was_ the idea.**

**Tily: ...¬¬ you suck.**

**I hope everyone likes it, I revamped it as much as I could from the original but there wasn't much I could change.**

**Tily: REVIEW!! they make Kit smile -which is a rarety- and if you do I'll make you some cookies.**

**Kit: So I write this stuff and I don't get cookies?**

**Tily: ...^^;**

**Kit: *sigh***

**Thanks everyone.  
**


End file.
